Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Dystopia is home to a tight-knit group of regs and is also known for being an unmoderated troll haven. If you're willing to put in the effort and withstand some initial hate, most likely you can become one of us. Although I can't really understand why you'd want to. __TOC__ ---- The Mods Dystopia currently has no RO, our previous being Saxophan. Currently, only one mod frequents Dystopia; deepestpassion The Regulars While there are many great people who have at one point been a part of our Dystopian "family", efforts will be made to keep this list relatively current. We thank those past regulars for the time they've spent with us, and they're welcome back with open arms at any time. But those on this list are the people who you'll see chatting it up on any given day. They make Dystopia the amazing place it is. If you wish to be put into the Regulars list, you may PM either gloves or IsabeIIa. Shads can also help with any requests. Fearlucky -'Another weirdo that has been around since the days of Tricky. He may or may not be a girl. Enjoys confusing people and has came out with a line of emoticons.' Very close to many users and is somewhat of a "secret-keeper" for many in the room. A trustworthy friend, he's online more than just about anyone else and as such always has a feel for what's going on in Dystopia. Georgiagirl -'One of Dystopia's sweethearts and co-founder of the "soul sister" sorority. Proud southerner and christian, often talks about her troubles to a very small and trusted group of people. Passionate about the things she loves most, especially A7X. Currently dating, although one other user in particular also has very deep feelings for her.' Gloves -'Gloves may seem dickish at first, but in truth, he's a lovely guy. He listens to his friends, and doesn't mind helping with a problem that another friend has. Occasionally likes to troll, although he's not very good at it! {But shh, don't tell him I said that :P} He's a very intelligent man, although he doesn't show it very often. Is very fond of Idle games, he's the unofficial "''Lord of Idle". ' IsabeIIa -'''IsaBeIIa is a tough person to describe, as she takes measures to remain a bit mysterious, even among her friends.' That said, Isa can be many things. She's a great listener, close to those she cares about, and is just generally one of the more intelligent Dystopian members. She can at times be emotional and is often unwilling to concede a point or change a decision she's made (read: stubborn!!!), but Isa is a good friend to have and will always be there for you if you need a hand. Never fond of fighting, she tries to calm down the room whenever she sees fit. She also enjoys a more mature, less trollish chatroom, and as such has been branded a "mini-mod" by some. Whether or not this is accurate, if you spam or troll while she's in room, she won't hesitate to attempt to restore some semblance of order herself or, if that fails, to call a mod. Nien1 -'Goes by many nicknames but has devoted himself to being as much of a boy as possible. He's borderline insane and absolutely obsessed with being sexual. Along with Luffy, Dark, Johno, and Pope, he makes up the group of guys devoted to chicks and trolling. Has gone on record to say that only Gloves and MJ can out-troll him. He's also obsessed with black men and desperately wants to be one.' S0UND0FMADN3SS -'Secretly a leopard sent to Earth to learn its culture, Sound loves sushi along with Georgia, in fact he's like Georgia in a boy manner. Robust, hyper, and fun to be around. He's the person you turn to when your in need of a hug. He's always a presence in chat when he's around.' teacuppiglover -'A heavy RPer (often found in RP1 when not in Dystopia)',' "daughter" to both Georgia and Star and "niece" to Beagle and Shado. Her age remains a mystery, though she's extremely giddy and sometimes childish. Much loved by her mock family. Spoiled by both uncles and sheltered by Star.' As time passed, many our of regulars fell out of the fold. Our hopes remain that they will return! Ultracrit (Luff) Trickyrodent Deathbymuffin madmax200 iceman1127 Kasandraflores SuicidexFluff Umberpheonix Drone_Player100 SantaFuzz AuroraGenesis masterwriter42 Arpiex Asheycat Beagle2 Casey8x8 colinhwx Dannibby Darkwrath123 Davtav DeathAvenger Deviantdude2010 Draken99 EpicKitteh55 Jakex322 Insclidera Koundie Lunak MasterJohno Monkey_D_Luffy Moonkat13 Nectarine NeoNinja Paintball686 Pandars Puppiesrbst Shadogun Starinista Summerchick violenceisanart UItraman youngstark Zygrograxgra The Forgotten (The Memorial Section by Shado) Still in the process of being made. Over time we have lost many Dystopians. They will be missed and we are always hoping they will come back and join us again! Amongst these people are the following; Trickyrodent (K) - First Ruler of Dystopia. Very loved by all, mostly by those who talked with her the best. Very loved by those who were around since I joined. Currently has been upgraded to Admin Status and resides in Ninja Chat. Has a cute son named Sam, who has been called Samster. DanniBby - Tricky's right hand women and 2nd in command. Somewhat of a mini-mod. She has since left, eventually popping back up occasionally in Dystopia. Bit of a hardass to much dismay of the originals. Icedragongir'l - ''Third in command from Tricky's Reign. She was arguably the better of the two mini-mods that Tricky took under her wing, as shown by her general accepting nature. Recently quit Kong just a few weeks after christmas because she can't stand the sight of Dystopia. As of now, little is known about her. 'Yokiller93 '- Arrived to Dystopia shortly after summer ends after disappearing for a while. Quickly grew to become a brother to me. Had things called RP nights with several of the old breed. Now goes under a new alias and resides in The River. Proud Canadian. '''Shortygirl - The dramatic, lying, manipulative girl of Old Dystopia. While she was intially liked, she quickly became not well liked. However she is what gave Dystopia a bit of spice and kept the chat going, for that she's remembered. Was banned from kong on the account of underaged. Dragon_of_Ra (D) - A superstar, a friend, a person who you will never forget in your life. He was everyone's secret keeper and now he's a developer having 5 ~ 8 games under his belt. Occasionally visits but is busy with his life. His younger brother (Fengshui) was an old rival of mine. Little is known about Feng except that now he's off to college for the 2nd year. '' '''SpitHotFire' - Although I don't know much about him, what I do remember is that at the time of his departure he was in 2nd year of MedSchool studying psychology. Quit Kongregate shortly after. '' '''GIGS420' - Name stands for "Green Is Good Sh--* were as 420 is the number for pot. As mentioned he is a stoner, recently came back to us. During the earlier years he was recently discharged from the Navy on the account of smoking illegal contraban. Now sits around waiting for his Parole Agent. NightAurora - Met him 2 years ago one crisp Feburary morning, while he was asking for help on a game. We became friends from there. After he disappears for a year he comes back changed. Now is very violent and tends to solve stuff by smashing someone's face in. Recently heard he was in jail. AlisonClaire (K) - Admin who used to make regular trips to Dystopia. Became friends with her mostly scouting out potential report cases. Since then she's moved to the development team. Rawismojo (K) - Held the record for highest level in Dystopia, loves games and yet doesn't talk much. Premoted to Admin after becoming the mod for forums, now works with Greg. Tazzziii - Tomboy Dystopian, lives in Aussie. Often mistook for a guy, quickly became a good friend amongst the regulars. Only visits when it's extremely late. Coolwhip4 - Now my sister, back then a soft spoken girl with a passion for reading. Quit Kongregate a while back. Logan96 - Original creator of our wiki, decided one day to create a memorial incase we all split reasons. No idea where he disappeared to, but I wish him a well life. Katscats -'' Icedragon's old college roomate. Very close friend of mine, but stopped visiting by sophmore year. As with Ice, she's gone poof.'' Meh666 ''- Friend of Taz. Proclaimed a Kiwi or Sheep Shagger but is an Aussie. Little bit of a troll if you piss him off, but all around he's a good lad. Just don't call him a Kiwi ;D'' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners